


home sweet hell

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: I just want to give myself up.
Kudos: 2





	home sweet hell

I live in house

Built of lies, anger, and regrets.

Bloods, tears, and fleshes.

Cut freshly.

I live in dying

Coffin made of curses

I am covered in sweat, running from all the problems.

Dripping wet on the floor.

I slip.

It's fire

That cannot be untamed with water.

Desert of dried skin.

Unpromising promises.

I kill and be killed.

I live in house of massacre.

Dark and gloomy history, painted its wall.

Roofless like hopeless.

I died, and I die, and I will die.

Home sweet home, they say.

But what if my home was hell?

That I had been sleeping in torture all this time?

Eat breakfast and break my spine?

I cannot walk in this unholy ground, because I have no legs.

I ripped them out. Burning it down.

All of these wounds, they stain, they scar.

Cage of fears and shame.

I need to die to love.

I need to die to live.

I don't want to live at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to give myself up.


End file.
